Fullmetal Alchemist: Forbidden Romance!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: When Ed leaves town on his journey after Fathers defeat Winry helps Al with his rehab...
1. Chapter 1 Day One

Chapter 1: Day One...

It was the day after Ed left on his journey and Winry was helping Al with his rehabilitation as well as maintaining her Automail business she just finished working for the day and entered her house her tube top and pants all dirty she herself is covered in sweat and grease, when she sees Al laying on the ground trying to stretch his legs by the couch she wiped the sweat off her forehead and walks over to him "Need help with that sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Al tilted his head back to look at her and smiled as he replied "Oh yes please..." Al then smiled happily as he watched Winry walk over and grab his legs one by one and gently stretch them as Al watched her he couldn't help blushing slightly as he watched the beads of sweat drip off her gorgeous body each time she gently stretched one of his legs.

Winry smiled kindly at him as she continued to stretch his legs "I'm not hurting you am I sweetie?" she asked looking at him straight in the eye Al shook his head hard as he replied "No not at all matter of fact it feels so good..." then looked away as he tried hard not to blush as he thinks "Oh god Al you are seriously not falling in love with your brothers fiancee are you!?" Winry just smiled at him as she started rubbing his thighs making him jump slightly.

Winry doesn't notice his slight jump and continues rubbing his thighs as Al looks down into her eyes while he continues to think "Crap! I think I'm getting aroused...I hope she doesn't notice!" when she looks up at him Al just smiles kindly as he says "Thank you Winry..." smiling back at him Winry replies "Oh Al you know I'll always be there for you..." then leans in and kisses his cheek making him blush and moan softly as she then returns to rubbing his thighs and hums softly.

As she kept rubbing his thighs Al kept getting more and more aroused while he watched the sweat on her body drip in-between her perfect breasts and swallowed hard hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants but she suddenly stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead again as she says "Sorry Al that's gonna have to due for now I'm in bad need of a shower..." Al nods and sighs with relief as he replies "Okay Winry and thanks again..." then grabs his canes as he watches her walk out of the room then uses them to lift himself up as he thinks "Ed's so lucky...".

Meanwhile up in Winry's room she blushes softly as she undresses "Al's such a sweet guy I really hope he didn't notice me checking out his bulge" then giggles softly as she steps into the shower a few minutes into it she started fingering herself hard and squeezing her tits while moaning softly as she let the water run down her body and all over her glisteningly clean shaven pussy she moaned even louder as she started drilling her fingers deep inside her pussy "Oh Al..." she moaned as she pictured him fucking her in her mind.

Winry suddenly gasped as she stopped fingering herself and said "Oh my god...did I seriously just picture myself getting fucked by Al?" then blushed crimson as she rinsed her hair then got out and dried herself off then put on a robe as she sat down then blow dried her hair as she thought "Oh god...am I falling In love with Al?".

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2 Al's Confession!

Chapter 2: Al's Confession!

After she finished blow drying her hair Winry decided to go to Al's room and say goodnight to him when she arrives just outside his bedroom she hears a moan come from inside Al's room curiosity getting the better of her she opens the door and reacts with shock when she sees Al jerking off on his bed she can't help staring at his large cock which is still in his hand and thinks to herself "Good god that thing is huge!" as Al looks at her nervously and starts sweating.

Winry suddenly turns her head looking away from him "I'm so sorry Al I should've knocked!" then blushes crimson as Al suddenly smiles "It's alright Winry... I just got so aroused by your massage earlier I had to relieve myself" he said releasing his cock and putting his hand on his head as he laughed making his hard cock wobble around.

Winry suddenly looks at Al again and watches his hard cock twitch as she says "I had no idea you had such a big cock Al..." now it was Al's turn to blush as he looked at her and replied "It's why I'm single most women can't handle one this big..." then looked away nervously.

Winry giggled "That does explain a lot sweetie..." she said as she walked up to him, Al felt his heart beating faster the closer she got to him "So what um brings you here anyway Winry?" Al said nervously as Winry stopped beside his bed and replied "I just wanted to say goodnight sweetie..." then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips making Al moan softly then loudly as he suddenly felt her hand on his hard cock "W-Winry!" Al stammered in surprise.

With a naughty look on her face Winry started jerking him off hard making him moan louder as he said "Oh god Winry!" then laid back on his bed and continued to moan loudly until he felt her hand leave his cock then he looked up and saw her on the bed naked by his legs her robe on the floor seeing that Al's cock got even harder and he blushed crimson "You're so beautiful Winry..." Al said staring at her perfect tits.

Winry giggled as she replied "And your really handsome and sweet Al..." making him blush and smile as she put Al's huge cock between her tits and moaned loudly as she titty fucked him and sucked the tip of his cock "Mmm Al your cock feels so good between my tits..." she said moving faster making Al moan loudly "Oh god Winry I'm gonna cum!" he said grabbing the sheets.

Winry stopped sucking his cock and started licking it "Go for it baby cum all over my tits!" she moaned softly as she moved as fast as she could "Oh fuuuuck!" Al moaned as he suddenly came hard all over her tits, using her index finger Winry scooped some of his cum off her tits and licked it "Mmm you taste so good Al..." she moaned as Al sighed in relief and laid there in total bliss.

After licking up more of his cum Winry noticed Al's cock was still hard and licked her lips "Mmm you poor thing..." Winry said as she climbed on top of him and put the tip of his cock on her pussy then moaned softly as she started sliding it in her pussy letting out a gasp of pain as she felt her cherry pop "Are you okay Winry?" Al asked with concern in his voice.

Winry nodded as she slid the rest of his cock inside her "Fuck your cock is so huge!" she screamed loudly as she started riding him slowly as Al grabbed her tits and squeezed them as he thought "Winry is so amazing..." then moaned louder as he felt her ride him harder "Oh god Winry your pussy feels so amazing! It's squeezing my cock so hard!" he said sitting up and sucking on her tits hard making her scream even louder as she started bouncing on his lap.

Winry screams as she bounces on him harder "Oh god your cock is in my womb!" she said as she suddenly kisses him passionately while bouncing on him hard then gasps into his mouth as she cums hard all over his cock "Oh god your cum feels so good on my cock..." Al moaned into her mouth as he kissed her passionately and heatedly.

After a few minutes Al suddenly moaned loudly into her mouth "I'm gonna cum again!" he said grabbing her ass and bouncing her harder on his cock then screams when he suddenly cums hard inside her making her gasp in surprise as she feels his cum inside her pussy "Oh my god I'm so sorry Winry!" Al said nervously but Winry just shook her head as she replied "It's alright sweetie It couldn't be helped..." then lays down on top of him.

Al runs his hand though her hair as he kisses her forehead and says "Winry..." Winry looks up at Al and smiles at him as she replies "Yes Al?" Al smiles back at her as he says "I love you..." which leaves Winry speechless as she looks at him blushing hard.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 A Romance Blossoms

Chapter 3: A Romance Blossoms...

Winry continues to look at Al blushing crimson "Oh Al I love you too..." she said as a big smile suddenly appears on her face while she moves up closer to his face and kisses him softly, Al returns the kiss then puts his hand on her cheek "Winry I know that to love you is a treason to my brother... but not to love you is a treason to my heart!" he said making Winry blush even harder as she looks up at him and replies "Oh Al... that was so beautiful" then rests her head on his shoulder and gently kisses his neck as she snuggles into him.

Holding her tightly Al couldn't help gazing down at Winry as he thought to himself "She is so incredibly beautiful.." then he kisses her softly on the lips then forehead "Is it wrong I don't want you to marry Ed?" Al asked suddenly as Winry moaned softly and replied "Yeah but I don't mind truth be told I've felt more love from you in this one night than I ever had with Ed..." then gently rubbed her head into his chest.

Smiling Al gently ran his hand up and down her body as he says "Well in all fairness he did leave after proposing to you..." Winry's eyes started drooping as she replied "Yeah that's true sweetie..." then fell asleep in his arms, seeing that Al gently kissed her on the forehead as he whispered "Sleep well my princess..." then fell asleep himself.

The next morning Winry woke up and saw Al was still asleep so she quietly slid on top of him then kissed him softly feeling the kiss Al opened up one eye as he looked at her "Good morning beautiful..." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back "No its a great morning sweetie!" Winry replied with a giggle as she felt Al's morning wood rubbing her ass.

Al moaned softly as he said "I could get used to being woken up by a goddess like you Winry..." then kissed her neck as he held her close making her blush hard and sigh happily "I love you so much Al..." she said as she went to slide his cock inside her pussy but instead gets her ass by mistake and moans loudly when she feels his cock slide inside her ass "Oh god! why does this feel so damn good!" she gasped loudly as she started riding him hard and fast.

Al moans loudly as he slaps her ass hard "God your ass is so tight it feels so good!" he said as Winry started screaming loudly while riding him as hard as she can while he continues slapping her ass hard "Oh god Al I'm gonna cum so hard!" Winry gasped loudly as she suddenly came all over him, Al moaned loudly and slapped her ass hard a few more times "I'm gonna cum so hard baby!" Al said as he grabbed her hips and bounced her on his lap hard.

Winry screams loudly as she bounces hard on his lap "Please cum inside my ass Al I want to feel it so badly!" she gasped loudly then squeaked even louder when Al left off a loud moan as he filled up her ass with his hot cum, Winry suddenly collapsed on him as she said "I thought Anal was supposed to hurt but it felt so good!" making Al chuckle as he replies "It's a required taste just like certain foods... or so I heard" then hugs her softly.

Winry giggles as she runs her finger in circles on his chest "Speaking of food how about I make us some breakfast sweetie?" she said with a purr, Al kisses her softly then says "I'd love that sweetie I'll meet you downstairs after I take a quick shower..." Winry nods as she kisses him softly then gets out of the bed and slips her robe back on then leaves the room.

After having a shower Al makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he sees Winry cooking in nothing but her robe shes flips over the eggs "Need a hand my love?" Al asked as he sat down putting his crutches on the chair next to him and noticed there was coffee already on the table

Winry sighed "No I'm pretty much done sweetie thanks though!" Winry said kindly as she put the eggs on a plate then bent over and pulled the bacon out of the oven as she did Al couldn't help staring at her perfect ass "I am in heaven right now..." he thought as Winry added the bacon to the plates, turned the oven off and brought them over to the table.

Al smiled as Winry placed a plate in front of him then sat down "Thank you so much sweetie this looks so perfect!" Al said as he put his bacon and eggs on the toast and ate it like a sandwich "You're welcome handsome hey umm you want to join me in town today? I gotta do some shopping and I wouldn't mind the company..." Winry asked as she took a bite of her toast.

Al nodded as he took another bite of his food and replied "I'd love too sweetie I need to stretch my legs more anyway.." then smiled as he took a sip of coffee and sighed happily "How are your legs coming along anyway Al?" Winry asked sipping some coffee as Al smiled and replied "Pretty good actually I'm almost at the point where I don't need my crutches anymore.." then took another big bite of his food.

A few hours later Winry and Al return home from shopping and hear the phone ringing Al walks over and picks up the phone while Winry takes the groceries into the kitchen then says "Hello?" only to be greeted with a cheerful voice saying "Hey Al!" smiling happily Al replies "Hey brother! how are ya?" Ed chuckles softly as he says "I'm doing great I wanted to phone and let you know I'm on my way home I should be there in a week I'm on the train now.." then smiles happily.

Al frowns as he replies "That's great brother I look forward to seeing you.." then thinks to himself "Dammit I was hoping for more time with Winry..." then jumps slightly when he hears Ed say "You okay Al? you sound bummed out..." Al shakes his head as he replies "I'm fine Ed I'll see you when you get here have a safe trip okay?" Ed chuckles as he responds "You betcha and you'd better have a big thick steak waiting for me when I get there too!" making Al laugh as he hangs up the phone.

Winry walks back in the room and hugs Al from behind "Who was it sweetie?" she asked resting her head on his back Al sighs as he replies "It was Ed he'll be here in week I guess he cut his trip short..." Winry reacts with shock "Really? that's great!" she said holding him tighter Al shakes his head as he replies "I was kinda hoping he'd have been gone a bit longer truth be told..." then sighs again as he turns around to face her looking her in the eyes.

Looking into his eyes Winry asks "Why's that sweetie?" Al smiles kindly as he brushes her cheek with his hand and replies "I was hoping for more alone time with you that's why..." then kisses her softly making her moan softly as she returns the kiss.

Chapter 3 End.


	4. Chapter 4 The Circus Comes To Town!

Chapter 4: The Circus Comes To Town!

Two days later Al's downstairs wearing a white T-Shirt and black pants hes reading the newspaper when he comes across an Ad for a Circus that just arrived in town the other day when Winry walks in the room wearing her black tube top and white pants Al smiles at her then continues to read the article "Find anything good sweetie?" Winry asked as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

Al nods and points at the article "There's a circus in town apparently they're here for a week.." he said smiling as Winry looks at the newspaper "Pashango's Circus huh? sounds interesting!" she said as she kept reading the article Al couldn't help smiling at her as she read the article "You want to go? might be fun!" he asked happily.

Winry looked at him and smiled broadly as she replied "I'd love to sweetie just let me change into something better.." then kissed him on the cheek as she stood up "Don't take too long..." Al said playfully slapping her perfect ass making her giggle "I won't trust me..." she replied as she walked upstairs while Al grabbed his crutches and used them to stand himself up.

Al walked over to a mirror and fixed his shirt then ran his hand through his hair as he thought "Looking good Mr. Elric!" then snickered to himself as he grabbed his tie that he left on the dresser below the mirror and started putting it on while humming softly to himself.

A few moments later Winry walked down the stairs in a black strapless dress it has a slit on the left side all the way up to her thigh, shes wearing red lipstick with her hair up in a ponytail she walks into the living room and sees Al fighting with his tie then giggles softly making him look up at her and mutter "Wow!" as he looks at her with his tongue practically hanging out.

Giggling again Winry walks up to him and fixes his tie for him "There you go babe..." she said kissing him making him moan softly as he returned the kiss "Mmm you look so damn sexy in that dress babe..." Al said as he wrapped his arms around her making her blush hard as she replies "I thought we were going to the circus..." making Al laugh as he says "We are babe right now..." then kisses her again making her giggle "Keep doing this and we might as well have a quickie before we go..." Al laughs as he lets her go and she grabs his arm "Point taken sweetie lets go.." he said as they leave the house.

An hour later they arrive at the Circus and see five different tents as well as about ten different booths most of which are lined with prizes ranging from Teddy Bears to cosmetic items like purses Winry pulls Al up to the bottle throw booth were the top prize was a giant almost life size soft pink teddy bear Al can't help smiling as he watches Winry gaze at the giant teddy bear.

He turns to the stall owner who's a lady with shoulder length dark blue hair and green eyes wearing a black business suit "Step right up! step right up and win the giant teddy bear you sir look like you got a good arm on you how would you like a chance to win this big Teddy for your girlfriend here!" she said smiling kindly at Al who returns the smile as he replies "Even though she's not my girlfriend I'd do anything for Winry..." then hands over some money and grabs the balls.

Winry looks at Al and blushes crimson "Al you are the sweetest guy..." she said kissing him on the cheek making him blush as she quickly adds "That was for luck sweetie..." Al smiles broadly as he hands Winry one of his crutches then turns to face the bottles, he holds up his hand, takes aim and tosses a ball which knocks all the bottles down.

The stall owner gasped in surprise as she yelled "We have a winner! congratulations sir you've won the grand prize!" Winry screamed loudly then hugged Al tightly while kissing his cheek repeatedly as the lady walked over and picked up the teddy bear then walked over to them as Al takes his crutch back from Winry smiling broadly with lipstick marks all over his face "To the victor goes the spoils!" the lady said and handed Winry the giant teddy bear which she happily takes and holds tightly.

Winry smiles happily as she snuggles her teddy and says "Oh Al thank you so much! I'm gonna cherish this forever!" Al can't help snickering as he looked at Winry holding a teddy that was as big as her and said "Was that you or the teddy talking to me?" making Winry giggle as she replies "Oh ha ha sweetie..." then drapes the teddy over her shoulder so her face can be seen then walks with Al to one of the tents.

Al looks at the billboard just outside of it and says "Looks like a show is about to start want to watch?" Winry nods and replies "Oh definitely babe as long as there's no animals in it..." Al smiles as he turns to the man standing outside of the tent he's got short black hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit the man smiles at them both "Excuse me sir are there any animals in this show?" Al asked kindly the man shakes his head as he replies "No sir this Circus is against using animals in its shows.." and keeps smiling kindly.

Al nods as he replies "Perfect two tickets please!" the man nods as he cuts them two tickets and hands them to Al as he says "Enjoy the show sir!" then moves aside and opens the tent allowing them to enter Al hands him the money before they enter the tent then they hand the tickets to the gentleman with short blonde hair and blue eyes just inside who takes them to their seats.

Al and Winry sit down and Al chuckles softly when he sees the teddy on Winry's lap "Are you gonna be able to see okay with the teddy on your lap sweetie?" Winry giggles as she replies "I'll be fine babe..." just as the lights turn down and the show starts with the ringmaster appearing in a circle of flames he's wearing a black top hat and black suit that has tails on it he has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

The ringmaster puts a megaphone by his mouth as he says "Ladies and Gentleman I am Ringmaster Pashango welcome to my Circus I sincerely hope you enjoy the show and now without further ado let the fun... BEGIN!" then disappears in a ball of smoke after seeing that the whole crowd gasps in amazement as Winry says "That was so cool! how did he do that!?" Al chuckled as he replied "A Good magician never reveals his secrets..." Winry giggled softly "True.." she said looking at him.

Smiling happily Al grabs Winry's hand and holds it making her look at him "I love you Winry..." Al said kindly as he looked into her eyes Winry blushed hard as she kissed him softly and replied "I love you too Al..." then rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the show.

Chapter 4 End.


	5. Chapter 5 The Circus's Dark Secret!

Chapter 5: The Circus's Dark Secret!

After the show ended Al and Winry left the tent and wandered around the various stands checking out the goods when they hear a pair of voices chatting gleefully one of them sounds familar to them as they peek around the corner of a stall and see Pashango talking to a man with short black greasy hair slicked back with black eyes wearing a pair of black glasses and a black suit they're both sneering darkly as they talk.

Al looks at Winry and whispers "That guy with Pashango looks scummy!" Winry nods as she whispers back "Pashango looks just as scummy I wonder what they're up to..." Al nods in agreement but they quickly turn there attentions back to them as Pashango suddenly says "I can wait to count all that money those gullable fools spent on our rigged games!" then laughs gleefully.

The other man chimes in "Just a pity a few of those fools running the stalls like Jasmine who gave away her prized Teddy bear to this one fool and his girlfriend refused to rig there games calling it a scam and saying it goes against what they believe in!" making Pashango growl as he replies "Yeah and after everything we did for them!, we took them in and gave them a family!" hearing this Al grips his canes tightly as he starts shaking with anger "How could they!?" he muttered under his breath as he suddenly walks out from behind the stall Winry right behind him just as angry.

Seeing Al and Winry glaring at them Pashango and the other man react with shock "Who are you and how much have you heard!?" Pashango demanded as he started sweating profusely then noticed the teddy Winry was holding "Ah I see your the fools Jasmine gave her prized teddy to.." he quickly added as Al pointed one of his canes at him "That's right Pashango and scamming your paying customers makes you a fucking disgrace you don't have the right to call yourself a ringmaster!" he growled angrily.

Pashango leers at Al as he replies "Well well well we got ourselves a hero now don't we Tiberius..." then looks at the man next to him who nods as he says "Seems like it but in the end whos gonna believe his story?" then laughs hysterically as Al growls in anger "Oh don't worry I have friends in the higher ups.." he said as the sound of snapping fingers could be heard and a ball of fire erupts in between them making Al and Winry smile from ear to ear.

Pashango and Tiberius start sweating hard as a cool and calm voice can be heard saying "Where's the fire? oh wait I just threw it!" then a soft chuckle is heard as a man with black hair and eyes wearing a blue army outfit walks up to them with a blonde haired woman next to him wearing the same outfit "Perfect timing as usual General Mustang!" Al said nodding at them both.

Pashango and Tiberius take a step back and mutter "Fuck..." under there breath as Roy looks at them and smiles coldly as he raises his hand "I'm guessing you forgot we were tasked with keeping the peace at this circus today Mr. Pashango?" he said with a dark chuckle as Riza pulls out her gun and points it at them as she adds "We heard everything you two said just now..." Pashango leers at her "Maybe so but can you prove we actually scammed anyone in court?" he asked gleefully smiling as Tiberius adds "Yes General even you know evidence is everything in a court of law.." then laughs darkly.

Roy growls in anger but just as he is about to answer every one of the stall operators walks up having heard the commotion they all smile as the blue haired woman who gave Al and Winry the teddy walks forward out of the group and says "The General may have no physical evidence but he has us..." then smiles broadly at the angry look on Pashango and Tiberius's face "THIS IS HOW YOU INGRATES REPAY US AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR YOU!?" Tiberius yelled angrily.

They all look down at those words as the blue haired woman replies "We are grateful for what you've done for us...but we're tired of scamming the people that come here for a good time!" Tiberius growls as he walks up to her while Pashango looks down sadly at those words "You alway's were a mouthy bitch Jasmine!" he said as he slaps her hard across the face knocking her down onto her ass.

Jasmine rubs her cheek and cries softly as Pashango walks up and pushes Tiberius hard suddenly "What the fuck are you doing!?" he demanded glaring at him as Tiberius jabbed his finger hard into Pashango's chest "I'm doing your job Pashango! If we don't keep bitches like her in line they'll keep back talking us!" everyone reacts with shock when they see Pashango suddenly punch Tiberius hard in the face knocking him down and he lays there unconscious.

Pashango suddenly kneels down and hugs Jasmine "M-Master Pashango..." she muttered softly as he replied "I'm sorry sweetie that wasn't supposed to happen.." then holds her close as he continues to say "I failed to live up to my promise to protect you...I'm so sorry Jasmine" and tears up as Jasmine smiles up at him and replies "It's alright the only mistake you ever made was letting Tiberius get in your ear and convince you to start scamming people..." then puts her hand on his cheek.

Al side hugs Winry as he says "She's right you know I don't know about anyone else but I love this circus and I applaud the fact you don't use animals in your shows and with some work this could be a circus one can be proud of..." Pashango nods at Al as he replies "Thank you that means a lot to me.." then returns his gaze to Jasmine as he continues to say "Thanks to Tiberius I lost track of myself and gave into greed I know I can't take back what I've done but I know I can make things right again starting with you Jasmine..." Jasmine blushes hard as she looks at him.

Pashango looks into her eyes as he suddenly asks "Jasmine do you remember when I took you in and promised to protect you?" Jasmine blushes and nods as she replies "Yes I do but why do you ask?" Pashango continues to look into her eyes as he says "The truth is when I promised to protect you it wasn't out of duty... it was out of love the very first time I ever laid eyes on you I knew I loved you" after hearing that Jasmine teared up as she replied "I've always loved you too Master Pashango..." then hugged him hard.

Winry sighs happily "I just love a happy ending especially a romantic one!" then blushes softly as she watches them hug but Pashango breaks the hug suddenly and stands up "Its not gonna be so happy I'm afraid my dear" he said looking over at Winry who looks puzzled as she asks "What do you mean?" Pashango sighs as he turns to look at Roy and says "I broke the law that means I must go to prison now..." then holds up his hands.

Roy smiles kindly as he puts his hand on Pashango's outstretched hand and says "Tell you what I'll turn a blind eye to your crimes if you testify against Tiberius and help us put him away.." hearing that Pashango goes wide eyed with shock as he replies "Are you serious General?" everyone watching smiles happily as Roy says "Yep like Winry said I too enjoy a happy ending.." then chuckles softly as Riza says "You always were a softy sir.." while giggling.

Pashango nods as he says "It's a deal General and not only that I'll give back all the money obtained from the rigged boothes..." Jasmine stands up and side hugs Pashango as she says "Finally... I knew someday we'd get the good old Master Pashango back!" then smiles happily as Pashango looks at her "Please don't call me Master anymore sweetie just Pashango will do.." Jasmine smiles up at him and replies "Okay Just Pashango!" then giggles as she suddenly kisses him hard.

Chapter 5 End.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all :)


	6. Chapter 6 Ed's Return!

Chapter 6: Ed's Return!

Several days have passed since Al and Winry attended the circus and its the day Ed's train arrives in town so Al and Winry decided to hop in Winry's car and head to the train station to pick him up "Ed sure wasn't gone long huh?" Al said sighing softly as he looked at Winry who smiled as she pulled into the station "I know right? I wonder if he brought us anything?" Winry replied pulling into an empty parking space.

Al chuckles as he gets out of the car and says "Knowing him probably not..." then goes to grab his crutches "Al I think you should try walking without your crutches..." Winry said kindly as she got out of the car Al smiled at her as he left his crutches in the car "Yeah your right If I keep using them I'll never get my legs back under me..." he replied standing up straight "Just make sure you're next to me at all times just in case.." he quickly added as Winry took his arm and they walked into the station.

Al checks his watch and sighs "The train should be here any minute now..." he said as Winry rested her head on his shoulder "Lets sit on the bench over there and wait then..." she replied walking with him to the bench and sitting down Al side hugs Winry "Hope Ed behaved himself on his travels.." then laughs as Winry replies "I hope so too..." then lets out a happy sigh as she grabs Al's hand and thinks to herself "I wish I was engaged to you Al..." just as the train starts pulling in.

They watch the train come to a complete stop before standing up and watches as people start exiting the train one by one until a man with a blonde braided ponytail and brownish gold eyes exits the train and stretches then smiles broadly when he sees Al and Winry walk up to him "Al! Winry! I didn't expect to see you guys here" he said hugging them both "Its good to see you brother how was your trip?" Al asked smiling happily.

Ed chuckled as he replied "It was interesting you'll never guess who I ran into in Xing..." just as a full figured woman with red hair done up like Riza's with emerald green eyes and D cup breasts wearing a blue military uniform walks out of the train she smiles when she sees them all "Bestie!" Winry shrieked running over to the woman and hugging her tightly "Hey sweetie long time no see..." the woman said returning the hug.

Al reacts with shock as he looks at her "Ada!?" he spluttered while continuing to look at her in surprise "Hi Al! its nice to see you walking without your crutches..." Ada said smiling kindly making Al cough and blush as he replies "You can thank Winry for that she's been nice enough to assist me with my rehab..." Winry suddenly releases Ada and looks at her suspiciously "So how come you were in Xing anyway Ada?" she asked continuing to look her up and down.

Ada giggles as she replies "Daddy sent me up there to deliver stuff to Emperor Ling..." Winry giggles as she says "Let me guess you and Ling had a sexy night together?" Ada laughs as she responds "Oh you know it sweetie you know that guy can't resist my charms..." then bounces her D Cup breasts making them all laugh hysterically "I don't think any man could resist you Ada I know I couldn't..." Ed said then blushes nervously as he braces himself thinking a wrench would fly in his direction but reacts with shock when Winry walks over and simply puts a hand on his cheek.

Ed continues to look on in surprise when Winry suddenly tears up "I'm sorry Winry I'm not gonna lie Ada and I fucked on the train ride here..." Ed said looking into her eyes Winry just shakes her head "Its not that sweetie... I cheated on you with Al a few times I couldn't help myself especially when I accidentally walked in on him masturbating after I massaged his legs for him earlier that day" Al blushes scarlet while everyone bursts out laughing.

Ada holds her gut as she laughs hysterically "Seriously? that's fucking hilarious! so was his cock huge?" Ada asked making Al look around embarrassed "ADA!" he yelled his face redder than a tomato "Its fucking huge!" Winry said making Ada laugh harder as Al said "Seriously Winry seriously what is this international embarrass Alphonse day!?" making everyone roar with laughter.

Winry walked over to Al and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry sweetie we'll stop now..." she said wiping away her laughter tears as Al replies "Thank you now lets just go home please I need to rest my legs.." Winry nodded as she grabbed Al's arm "Just balance on me sweetie..." Al nodded as Winry tiptoed and whispered to him "I'll make it up to you later babe I promise..." then winked at him.

Al smiled at her as he whispered back "I'm looking forward to it sweetie..." then kissed her cheek making her moan softly as Ed walked over to Ada "So you got a ride Ada? I'm sure Winry's car can fit one more" he asked looking into her eyes making her blush softly "Sounds good to me sweetie..." Ada replied with a wink making Ed blush softly.

A few minutes later they all pile into Winry's car after putting Ed's suitcases in the trunk with Al and Ada in the back seat, Ed and Winry in the front seats they drive off "So Ada you want me to drop you off at your house or would you like to come over for a bit?" Winry asked glancing into her rear view mirror "I'll come to your place sweetie its been ages since we hung out.." Ada replied with a smile, Winry nods as Ed cuts in and says "That so true we really need to catch up!" then smiles happily.

A Few minutes later they arrive at Winry's house and Ed starts unpacking his suitcases from the trunk while Al grabs his crutches and uses them to walk up to the house with Winry where they wait for Ed and Ada who walk up a few minutes later carrying his suitcases "Home sweet home!" Ed said happily as they all walk inside and sit down on the couch.

Winry claps her hands together as she stands back up "I'll go make some Tea and cookies for us..." she said happily as Ada stood up "I'll help you out sweetie..." Winry nods at her and they both head to the kitchen "So Al how have things been since I was gone?" Ed asked suddenly turning to look at him.

Al smiles happily as he replies "Damn good actually Winry has been such a huge help with my rehab I wouldn't be as far along as I am now without her..." then suddenly looks down as he adds "I'm not gonna lie brother I love her..." Ed continues to smile as he replies "it's alright Al I understand and truth be told when Ada and I met up I kinda fell for her..." Al looks up fast and in surprise "You fell for Ada?" Al asked raising his eyebrows as he thinks to himself "YES YES YES!" with a serious look on his face.

Ed nods as he replies "Yeah I'm gonna tell Winry tonight I don't want to lie to her..." Al smiles as he says "Yeah that's a good idea she deserves to know the truth..." Ed chuckles as he says "Do me a favor and hide her wrenches for me..." Al slaps his leg as he laughs hysterically "Don't worry brother I'm sure it will be fine..." he said continuing to laugh.

Chapter 6 End.

Note: If you guys want to know more about Ada just ask my best friend Fritznkitty2007 she'll fill you in on her backstory love ya bestie! :)


	7. Chapter 7 A Very Sexy Night!

Chapter 7: A Very Sexy Night!

In the kitchen Winry is making tea while Ada puts the cookies on a tray "So Winry can I ask you something?" Ada asked as she added more cookies to the tray "Sure sweetie ask away.." Winry replied putting the kettle on the stove top, Ada puts the box of cookies down and says "Do you mind if I steal Ed away from you? not gonna lie when we got together on the train he gave me the best sex I ever had..." then blushes hard.

Winry giggles as she replies "Truth be told I was kinda hoping you would... I mean I love Ed to death but I'm actually in love with Al" then blushes as she looks down then looks up and reacts with shock when she feels Ada hug her from behind and say "Sweetie if you love Al you should be with him if you need help telling them I'm here..." Winry smiles at Ada as she replies "Thank you..." then rests her head on Ada's shoulder.

A few minutes later the girls return to the living room then place the tea and cookies down on the table as they sit down "So Ed besides shacking up with Ada how was your trip?" Winry asked as Ed leans in and helps himself to some tea "It was good but I'm glad to be home..." Ed replied adding sugar and milk to his tea then grabs a cookie.

Winry shuffles nervously and blushes "Umm there's something I need to tell you both..." she said looking at both Ed and Al who raise there eyebrows "You okay Winry?" Al asked smiling at her Winry nodded as she grabbed a cup of tea and said "Yeah I'm fine thanks sweetie..." then takes a sip as she continues to say "What I wanted to tell you guys is... I'm in love with Al" and blushes crimson as she drinks more tea.

Al and Ed's jaws drop in shock "Seriously Winry?" Ed asked as Winry nodded but said nothing as she sipped her tea and ate a cookie while blushing crimson, Ada holds up her hand and says "Truth be told I'm kinda in love with Ed he gave me me the best sex I ever had..." making Ed's jaw drop even further as he gaped at Ada.

Ed grabs his jaw and pushes it up then looks at Al in bemusement as he says "I didn't expect that did you?" Al snickers as he replies "No I can't say I did..." then eats a cookie as Ed turns to Ada and says "Gotta admit that sex we had on the train was amazing I can't believe how flexible you are Ada..." Ada snorts into her tea as she laughs and blushes hard "Yeah my flexibility is legendary!" she replied as Winry giggles loudly "So do you mind if I be with Al, Ed?" she asked looking at Ed who shakes his head "You should be with the one you love..." he replied smiling kindly.

A few hours later Ed and Ada are in Ed's room with Winry and Al in Winry's room, Ed and Ada are having very rough and passionate sex whereas Winry and Al are making love "Oh Al..." Winry moaned softly as Al thrusted deeply inside her pussy but as he went to reply he was cut off by Ada screaming "OH FUCK YES SMASH THAT FUCKING PUSSY!" at the top of her lungs making both of them laugh hysterically.

Winry while in a fit of giggles says "I forgot how loud Ada is in bed..." Al kisses her chest as he replies "Yeah she's a real banshee..." making Winry laugh more as she says "Mmm fuck me in the ass baby..." then she turns to her stomach and lays down on all fours "Anything for you my queen..." Al said as he slides his cock in her ass then lays on her kissing her shoulder then her as he thrusts softly.

Al moans loudly as he keeps thrusting softly but deeply into her ass making Winry moan loudly as she returns the kiss "Oh god that feels so good baby! I love you so much!" Winry said moaning into his mouth "I love you too baby!" Al moaned back as he started french kissing her and thrusting harder into her ass making her scream loudly "FUCK I'M CUMMING!" she yelled as she curled her toes.

Winry started screaming even louder as Al started pounding her ass even harder and she suddenly cums hard with a loud scream and keeps screaming as Al wraps his arms around her and continues pounding her ass hard and deep "Oh Al please don't stop it feels so good!" Winry moaned as she grabs the sheets tightly and cums hard again.

Al suddenly moans loudly "I'm gonna cum so hard!" Winry starts moving with Al as she screams "Oh god yes please fill up my ass baby I want it so badly!" hearing that Al moaned loudly as he came hard after one last hard thrust and he lays there on top of her kissing her shoulder "I love you so much Winry..." he said as Winry gasped and moaned softly "I love you too I want to be with you forever Al" she replied while continuing to moan softly.

Al holds Winry tighter as he moves so she's laying back first on his chest his cock still in her ass he kisses her cheek and says "I want to be with you forever too Winry... Marry me!" Winry looks at him in shock as she continues to breathe heavily.

Chapter 7 End.


	8. Chapter 8 Winry's Answer!

Chapter 8: Winry's Answer!

Winry sucks more air as she looks at Al for a moment before smiling and finally saying "Oh Al... of course I'll marry you!" then kissed him hard Al returns the kiss while he pulls his cock out of her ass and spins her so shes laying on her stomach on him "I'm sorry I don't have a ring sweetie..." Al said breaking the kiss and putting his hand on her cheek.

Winry smiles happily as she puts her head on his chest "It's alright sweetie... I love you so much" she replied rubbing her head into his chest and falling asleep, Al smiles as he runs a hand through her hair "I love you too my angel..." he thought to himself as he kissed her forehead then fell asleep himself.

The next day Al woke up and noticed Winry was gone so he got out of bed then put on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-Shirt "Betting she's working on her automail..." he thought humming softly as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Ada and Ed eating their breakfast "Hey guys you seen Winry?" he asked curiously.

Ed nodded "Yeah she's just outside working on her automail apparently she had a big order the other day and she wanted to get a head start on it..." he replied sipping his coffee as Ada adds "Yeah that woman loves her job huh?" then giggles softly as she too takes a sip of coffee while Al nods in agreement "She really does...I'll be right back" he replied walking outside.

Sure enough as Al walks outside he sees Winry hammering a piece of steel she's wearing her black tube top and a pair of tight blue jean shorts with white sneakers her perfect body covered in sweat from head to toe, Al bites his lip as he looks her up and down while walking towards her then once he's behind her he gently wraps his arms around her "Mmm you look so sexy covered in sweat my Goddess..." he said playfully licking some of the sweat off her shoulder.

Winry shivered a bit at the feeling of Al's tongue on her shoulder and giggled "Morning handsome... sorry I wasn't there when you woke up I really needed to fill this order and I'm way behind" she replied kissing him softly then returned to hammering the piece of steel which starts folding into circular shape resembling a leg or arm "Need a hand?" Al asked resting his head on her shoulder.

Winry holds up the piece of metal "Not just yet I'm still working on the arm..." she replied giggling "Oh ho you got jokes!" Al replied kissing her on the cheek and snickering softly Winry smiles happily as she places the piece of metal into the oven and cooks it for a few moments then pulls it back out and drops it into a solution to cool it off.

Al smiles happily as he starts licking more of the sweat off her neck and playfully nips on her neck making Winry moan softly "Al... am I gonna have to punish you later?" she asked giggling and looking at him with love in her eyes "Yes please!" Al replied kissing her shoulders up and down while licking up the sweat on them making her giggle happily.

Winry smiles happily "It's nice to see you walking around without your crutches sweetie..." she said moaning softly as Al started kissing his way up her neck again "It's all thanks to you baby..." Al replied kissing her cheek making her smile happily as she rests her head on his "Believe me... the pleasure was all mine" she replied winking at him as she kisses him.

Meanwhile back in the house Ada had walked up to the window and had been watching them the whole time "They're so cute together!" she said sighing happily as Ed walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "They really are..." he replied smiling happily while looking at Winry and Al as Ada put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "You know... I think Al is lucky to have such a sweet and caring brother like you" Ada said looking at Ed.

Ed smiles "He really deserves her..." he replied kissing Ada who turns it more passionate not noticing Al let Winry go and walked back into the house where he saw Ed and Ada kissing passionately "Nice! only thing I'm missing is a bag of popcorn and a hot dog..." he said chortling making Ed and Ada stop kissing and look at him in amusement "Had you entered a bit later you might've got a free porn..." Ed said laughing then grunted when Ada playfully hit him in the gut "Ed.. honestly!" she said then laughed hysterically.

Chapter 8 End.


End file.
